


22 Across

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Civil War was too damn sad. Clearly it's fluff time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Beach House, Beach House Fic, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, don't look at me, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone kisses and makes up, Tony hauls the team, and their friends and loved ones, to the beach for some R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Across

It takes a long while for the team to put the pieces back together. For Steve and company to be scratched off of America’s Most Wanted.

But when they do, Tony decides it’s time for a break.

He owns beach houses all over the world, but by far the most beautiful one is in Honolulu, and he pretty much invites everyone. Even Barnes. Man’s been through hell, Tony figures he owes him for blasting his arm off and trying to kill somebody who wasn’t given choices or y’know - a life.

He invites Pepper, too.

And he worries. He worries that she won’t show. He worries that she will, and he’ll make things worse. A year without her is too much; too long. He worries she’s moved on, and that she doesn’t want him anymore, even though he needs her. A lot.

“She’ll show,” Steve says.

They’re floating around the pool on the inflatable lounge chairs. They’ve got drinks, and Steve’s got a crossword puzzle and sunglasses and a mild sunburn that’s healing quicker than anybody else’s would, but the prolonged exposure to the sun means that his nose is consistently burned and pealing, so he’s taken to covering it in sunscreen.

Captain America is floating around in a pool, and he just looks like any other guy that does not give a fuck.

"How do you know?”

“Cause she loves you,” Steve says. “22 across, music producer Brian, three letters.”

“Eno,” Tony says automatically. “We’ve been apart for a year. A whole year. That’s a long time. That’s time enough for her to find somebody better.”

“But she loves you,” Steve says more firmly. “Tony, seriously. She’s gonna show. Have a little faith.”

“You’re such a sap,” Tony grumbles. “Sorry about you and Carter.”

“It wasn’t meant to be,” Steve shrugs. “Sharon is great, but we’re better as friends. Also, she has a really big thing for Sam. And...” Steve grins at him, his eyes crinkling behind his shades. “And she’s got this coworker in the CIA who can kill me with her pinkie.”

“Why do you like women who can murder you?” Tony asks, baffled.

Steve shrugs again, still grinning. “I gotta type.”

Tony sighs heavily. “So do I. Tall, red hair, freckles, runs my company, bossy in the best way.”

“Standing by the backdoor, evesdropping on our conversation,” Steve add casually.

Tony flips over on the lounge chair and falls right off it, only catching a glimpse of Pepper’s shoes before going under.

When pops back up, he pushes his hair out of his face and looks up at her. “Pepper. You’re hi. I mean you’re here. Hi.”

Pepper smiles. She’s wearing a casual pale yellow dress, and heels. “Hi, Tony.”

He hops out of the pool and shakes out his head, just as Steve’s crossword puzzle hits him in the back of the head, and Steve hops out of the pool himself.

“Hi, Pepper,” Steve says, kissing her cheek before picking up the crossword. “I’m gonna get a hot pocket.”

Tony watches him. “Stop eating so many hot pockets, you’re gonna get fat!”

“That’s okay, I’ll just work it off by kicking your ass in training!” Steve calls back.

Tony sighs heavily and turns his attention back to Pepper. “Hey. Thanks for showing up.”

Pepper takes a breath and looks him over. “Can we...can we talk?”

“Yes,” Tony says eagerly. “All the talking. Inside? Here? You wanna hit the beach? Where do you wanna talk?”

“Why don’t we go up to your room,” she says, as she watches Sam and Bucky trudge up the hill from the beach back to the house.

“A little privacy.” He nods. “Whatever you want.”

*****

The make-up sex is so loud Steve almost thinks Pepper is being beaten, and instinctively goes for his shield.

“No, my friend,” Thor says, grinning. “Those are cries of unbridled pleasure.”

“Oh yeah,” Clint nods. “They’re definitely doing it.”

Natasha smacks him upside the head as she divides a pitcher of margs between the assembled group.

“Aw, Mommy and Daddy aren’t fighting anymore,” Rhodey jokes.

“Shut up and get drunk,” Sam orders.

And they do.


End file.
